


The Girl Who Could no Longer Wait

by Jessamine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy and Rory, Crazy, F/M, Nurse - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessamine/pseuds/Jessamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could truly say the Doctor exists? How could he truly be alive in our world? Amelia Pond isn't a companion, nor has she ever been. Rory, Rose, Donna, none of them have ever been to the Doctor's true company. What if this story was confined to the episodes of a sick girl's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Could no Longer Wait

The Girl Who Could no Longer Wait  
By Jessamine

And with another adventure come and passed, Amelia Pond wondered when the next would

arrive. What would her and the Doctor do once he came back? Would it be another grand time filled

with the usual amount of peril? All would be answered when the man dared to knock to the door, as he

always did.

Knock.

The white walls began to flash back into view, her dark hair completely contrast to it. She lie with

no strength to her arms, eyes barely able to remain open. The white still remained as all facts of the

situation began to run back into her mind. The reality of the situation dawned so suddenly.

Amelia jumped as the door opened, even crawling back into the corner of the room to which she always

resided in. She tucked her arms into herself, perhaps trying to protect the vital organs the villains

would try to harm.

The usual face was shown, and with his slight smile, Amy relaxed. This boy was alright. He could be

trusted, as so many adventures had been shared with him as well. Even if he was different than the

one to which held her heart, even if he didn't feel the same way or remember any of the times they

were together, she would still love to look into those caring blue eyes. She would still love the Rory

Williams of this world.

"Amy, are you alright? Do you want to participate in group time?" His caring and gentle voice asked,

dirty blonde locks of hair falling. Some hid his eyes, yet the small smile and awkward posture was the

same.

Amy avoided eye contact, shaking her head.

"I-I don't like the others.. T-They laugh.. T-They l-laugh at me.." She stuttered with her words, cheeks

becoming slightly pink at the thought of her blurred speech. She hated to talk with him, as she couldn't

tell the boy's exact opinion to her.

He slapped a hand to the clipboard, blue attire bouncing from the walls of the confined white room.

Rory thought for a moment, simply staring into the green eyes he often was met by.

This was his assigned case, the one to which he would spend many months, maybe years with. The

hospital he worked to was rather odd, matching patients and doctors for the patient's stay. He just so

happened to get Amelia Pond, a rather delusional girl. She was beautiful, he was positive of that fact.

On her good days, she could be noted as the happiest and smartest woman to the building. Maybe

even smarter than him.

On her bad days, however, nothing seemed to be able to reach the girl. She retreated into her own

world, muttering and rocking while still being very verbal. She would shout names, locations, stuttering

over them. The period of time to which Amelia was lost varied with each episode, one even lasting as

long as three days. She would need to be given nutrients through a needle, everything needed to be

done for her.

There was one detail that never changed in this time, though. The main idea behind all of these

episodes was a single man. She had given him a name, and he was known as the "Doctor" to all

around her. Even to her good days, she would talk about him. She would go on and on to Rory about

the fun times she would have with this man. He noted her as always being the most cheerful when her

thoughts were to him. Sometimes, she would mutter of Rory being included on the adventures the

Doctor and her shared. Perhaps that was her idea of the two spending time together, he thought.

Maybe that was her way of letting him know that he was important enough to be included in her fun.

Somehow, in a twisted way, he found himself smiling over that fact.

Rory sighed slightly, smile still stuck to his face.

"Amy, would you rather take a walk? We could pace around on the grounds if you wish. You can tell me

all about your recent adventures with the Doctor." It was extremely hard to get the girl to leave her

cell-like room. Nothing was owned to her to keep her busy. It wasn't that she would harm herself, it

was just that she wouldn't spend time doing anything else but fantasizing about the man in her

delusions. It was almost her obsession. Sometimes, Rory found himself worrying about her more than

he should.

Amy smiled meekly, nodding.

She was allowed to wear a loose hoody and pair of jeans while most others could not. There were no

strings to the deep blue hoody, yet it seemed perfectly normal and warm. Perhaps giving her one

normal item to her name was a good thing, a familiar thing. She had been to the institution for nearly

eighteen years, and not even the same building. She had been moved several times within the years,

having nothing to her name within all of it. Only a single hoody and pair of jeans. Almost laughable, yet

no one issued a single chuckle.

She raised from the ground, stuffing her hands into her pocket, not before shoving the hood over

her head, though. She hated to be looked at, to be judged. Whether the other patients did laugh at

the girl was unknown to Rory, but he allowed the girl to hide herself. Anything to make her willing to

step out of the cell.

She stepped past him, allowing the nurse to close the door. He turned back to her, smile still there.

"Shall we go, Amelia Pond?" He asked, willing the girl to take another step further. She withdrew

slightly into her hoody, face in the shadow of the hood. She smiled, nodding again. Pink was spread to

her cheeks, and that fact only made Rory's smile slightly increased.

"Yes, Mr. Rory."


End file.
